Sam: Master Of Flying Pokemon
by TheLegendOfSam
Summary: Meet Sam: a fourteen year old boy with a dream of becoming a gym leader. When he finally fulfils that dream, how well will he do? Will he be able to keep to the standard of the rest of the gym leaders? Who is this mysterious girl and why is an Eevee hanging around outside the gym?
1. The Next Step

Sam, a fourteen year old boy with sandy brown hair and glasses from Vermillion City, stood outside a building in Viridian City. He was about to take part in a Pokemon battle. But this wasn't just any battle, this battle was his one chance to fulfil his dream: becoming a gym leader. Viridian's old gym leader, Giovanni, was forced to give up his position as gym leader after being involved with the villainous Team Rocket about a month or so ago.

Sam's family had raised Flying type pokemon since his great great great grandparents started the long family tradition but he didn't consider himself a breeder. He considered himself a friend and partner to all the Pokemon his family had raised.

The shiny red and white pokeballs containing his team consisting of Skarmory, Pidgeot and Altaria, rested in the pocket of his purple hoodie as he waited for the people inside the gym to be ready. They were the elite four:Lorelei the queen of the Ice types, Bruno, master of fighting types, Agatha, mistress of the Ghost type and Lance, King of the Dragons.

The doors to the gym opened and Lance stepped out and Sam politely stood up straight and waited for the powerful trainer to speak.

"We're ready for you now." Lance, a tall man with red hair, said and motioned for Sam to enter before him. "Please step inside." Sam entered the gym and Lance led him through to the gym room. In the room stood the other members of the Elite Four on the large official battle field with a square at each end for the trainers to stand in and a pokeball pattern in the middle.

Lorelei, a tall, young woman with red hair and purple framed glasses, stood in between the two older members of the Elite Four. "To become the newest gym leader, you will have to defeat at least three of us in a one-on-one battle." She explained. "Bruno will be your first opponent."

Bruno chuckled and walked over to his place on the battlefield and Sam did the same. "You think you have what it takes to beat me?" Bruno asked, reaching for a pokeball and throwing it out onto the field. "Go Machamp!" A Machamp appeared from the pokeball and flexed its muscles.

"I guess there's only one way to find out, sir." Sam pulled his hood up, reached for a pokeball of his own, he knew which pokemon to pick. "Go Pidgeot!" Sam threw the pokeball out onto the field and it returned to his hand. Pidgeot appeared from the pokeball and flapped its wings, letting out a cry and hovering a few feet in the air.

Lance stepped forward And lifted his arm before bringing it down, staring the battle. "Begin!"

Sam made the first move. "Pidgeot, use Aerial Ace!" Pidgeot let out a cry and did as it was told. It flew up into the air and it's wings began to glow with energy. It dove at Machamp at a high speed but Bruno did nothing.

"Wait for it, Machamp." Bruno ordered calmly. Machamp nodded and stood it's ground, waiting for the next command. Just as Pidgeot was about to strike, Bruno gave a command. "Now! Vital Throw!" Machamp reached towards Pidgeot and grabbed it by the wing before throwing it hard on the ground.

"Pidgeot, get up and use Twister." Pidgeot cooed determinedly and did what it was told. It got up, flew high in the air and clapped it's wings together, sending out a twister attack that hurt Machamp badly and threw it to the floor.

"M-Machamp!" Machamp groaned in pain.

"Now use Quick Attack!" Pidgeot flew at a high speed, striking Machamp again and again with fast, light hits.

"Use Dynamic Punch!" Bruno ordered Machamp's fist glowed white with power but Sam saw it coming.

"Use Sand Attack." Pidgeot flapped it's wings rapidly, kicking up a huge amount of dust that covered Machamp's eyes and shrouded it'a vision, causing the powerful punch to miss completely.

Pidgeot backed up, letting Machamp, still blinded by sand, stand up. "Machamp, use Rock Tomb!"

Machamp stamped it's feet and rocks appeared in the air above Pidgeot. "MAAAAACHAMP!"

Sam thought quickly. "Dodge them!" Pidgeot weaved through the bombardment of rocks falling towards it but couldn't keep it up for long and was struck down. No! Pidgeot!" Sam adjusted his glasses and clenched his teeth. "Pidgeot, are you ok?" Pidgeot nodded as the rock disappeared into thin air. Sam nodded back at his oldest friend. "Ok." He said. "Use Aerial Ace!" Pidgeot shot back into the air and charged at its opponent, low to the ground.

"It's not gonna be that easy, kid! Machamp, use Dynamic Punch!" Bruno yelled enthusiastically. Machamp, now unaffected by Pidgeot's Sand Attack, ran at Pidgeot with a glowing fist.

Just before two pokemon collided Sam got an idea. "Duck, Pidgeot." Pidgeot moved out of the way of the punch and stuck Machamp with its wing, knocking it out and winning the battle.

Lance stepped forwards. "Machamp has been defeated, victory goes to Sam!"

Bruno and Sam shook hands. "Well done, kid." Bruno said and laughed loudly. "That was a great battle."

Sam chuckled nervously and nodded. "You too." He replied.

"I've seen all I need to see." Lance said, stepping forwards as Agatha reached for a pokeball, throwing it into the field, revealing a Gengar as Sam returned Pidgeot to its pokeball and handed it to Lorelei who placed the ball on a machine, healing Pidgeot. "Your next opponent will be Agatha!" Lance declared, leaving Sam with a look of shock and slight fear on his face.

* * *

Pokemon Profile: Pidgeot

Gender: Female

Ability: Keen Eye

Attacks: Aerial Ace, Quick Attack, Twister, Sand Attack

Nature: Brave

Info: Sam's first Pokemon, this Pokemon was the first pokemon Sam ever raised alone. Always willing to fight and follow orders, this fast, agile pokemon will never run from a fight and will always stay by her master's side.


	2. Agatha! Lance! The Decision!

Agatha stood at her end of the field with Gengar floating next to her just barely off the ground. "Whats the matter, young man?" She asked. "Afraid of ghosts?"

"Hehe. Nope" Sam said nervously. "Just not too keen on Gengar, that's all." Agatha's Gengar laughed, eager to fight. 'I can stop Gengar's poison attacks with Skarmory.' Sam thought to himself 'then again, Altaria can take more hits.'

"Ready to go, buddy?" Sam asked. Skarmory nodded. "Good." Sam said, nervously and the combatants turned to Lance.

"Begin!"

Agatha made the first move. "Use Will-O-Wisp!"

"Fly and dodge it!" Sam thought quickly but Gengar was to quick. A small, blue flame appeared in the shadow Pokemon's hand and Gengar quickly threw it at Skarmory, landing the hit.

'Great.' Sam thought to himself sarcastically. 'Now Skarm's burned. 'It'll keep taking damage.' "Skarmory, use Air Cutter!"

"SkarmSkarmSkarm!" Skarmory flapped its wings three times, still taking damage from the harsh burning, sending two blades of air at his opponent each time. Gengar dodged every single one by floating slowly over, under and around them.

"Gengar, Shadow Ball!" Agatha ordered and a dark purple ball of shadows formed in each of Gengar's hands. As Gengar threw them again and again with intense speed, Skarmory dodged the first one but got hit by the rest in a barrage of attack, throwing Skarmory to the ground.

"Skarm, get up and use Steel wing!" Sam ordered. Skarmory's wings shone bright and became coated in silver as he charged at Gengar. "Dodge, Gengar!" The older trainer shouted but it was to late. Skarmory hit Gengar into the air with Steel Wing and turned around for another hit, throwing Gengar down to the ground with a thud.

"Nice one, Skarmory!" Sam exclaimed. "Now use Drill Peck.". On Skarmory's beak, a white energy shone and Skarmory charged down towards Gengar who was still on the floor.

"Shadow Punch!" Agatha commended. Gengar disappeared, startling Skarmory and causing him to stop in midair, slowly flapping it's sleek metallic wings. Seconds later, Gengar appeared behind Skarmory and landed a Shadow Punch to Skarmory's back.

"Geeeennngaaaarr!"

"Again, Gengar, again!" Agatha shouted. Gengar obeyed and repeatedly disappeared and reappeared around Skarmory, landing a combo of hard punches.

'Come on, Skarmory.' Sam thought to himself nervously as Skarmory was hit again and again and again. 'Just hang in there, buddy. You can do it. I know you can.'

"Finish it with Thunderbolt!" Agatha shouted. Lightning shot from Gengar's palm, striking Skarmory. Skarmory let out a loud scream of pain. "SKAAAAAAAARRRRR!" "Skarmory!" Sam shouted as he helplessly watched his friend fall to the floor and faint.

'Even Skarmory's Weak Armor ability wasn't enough to let him escape.' Sam thought to himself, sad about the defeat.

"Skarmory has been defeated." Lance said. "Victory goes to Agatha.". Sam ran over to Skarmory. "Skarmory, are you ok?" Skarmory managed to nod and let out a quiet "Skar" Sam pulled out Skarmory's pokeball. "Take a rest, dude." He said, returning Skarmory into the pokeball and turning to Agatha, who shook his hand.

"Well done, young Sam. " she said. "You fought well."

"Thank you, Agatha." Sam replied, politely. "You did as well."

Lance stepped between the two and threw out a pokeball, revealing his Dragonite. "Sam, you've fought well today." Lance said. "You even managed to defeat Bruno.".

"Thanks, Lance." Sam replied.

"Which is why your final challenge in your test will be me." Lance said, walking to his position as Dragonite followed him.

"You?" Sam asked. "Ok. Go, Altaria." Sam threw Altaria's Pokeball out into the arena and it returned to his hand after releasing the Pokemon.

Lorelei stepped forwards. "Begin!"

"Dragonite, Dragon Claw!" Dragonite flew at Altaria as fast as Pidgeot but Sam was still ready.

"Altaria, Cotton Guard!" The pokemon's cloudy wings puffed up and Altaria protected herself, reducing the damage of the attack. "Use Dragon Pulse!" Altaria shot a thick, blue beam at Dragonite, hitting it hard.

"Dragon Rush!" Dragonite snorted and flew at Altaria, surrounded by a bright blue aura, hitting her before Sam could even give a command.

"Altaria, you ok, girl?" Sam asked, receiving a nod. "Use Dragon Pulse and then Mist!" Altaria hit Dragonite to the ground with mist, dealing huge damage and then shot a cloud of mist from its mouth, shrouding the battlefield, obscuring Dragonite's view and Lance's.

"Dragonite, get out of it!" Lance ordered but Dragonite couldn't get up.

"Use Dragon Pulse, Altaria!" Sam ordered.

"Altaaaa..." Altaria charged the attack for a few seconds and then fired. "riaaa!" The beam hit Dragonite for massive damage but Dragonite wasn't out yet.

"Hyper Beam!" Lance ordered Dragonite to unleash it's most powerful attack. Dragonite managed to ignore Altaria's Thunder Wave and fired the Hyper Beam, hitting Altaria for huge damage, sending her flying to the ground. Sam watched as his partner hit the ground With a THUD and a cry of pain.

* * *

Pokemon Profile:Skarmory (Skarm for short)

Gender: Male

Ability: Weak Armor.

Attacks: Steel Wing, Air Cutter, Spikes, Drill Peck

Nature: Bold

Info: This Pokemon is the most recent member to Sam's team. He is loyal and obedient but prefers to battle alone rather than alongside another Pokemon. He never challenges a Pokemon weaker than himself to fight unless commanded


	3. OC Entry Form

Oc entry form!

These Oc's will be challengers to our young hero's gym.

you must include:

Name:

Gender:

Personality:

Age:

Appearance:

Team(plus attacks)

rule 1: No legendaries

rule 2: only one starter max

rule 3: give them a strong team.

Rule 4: four pokemon MAX!

Rule 5: Four attacks per pokemon.

I will use them in the order they are given and will give credit to the entrant!


	4. The Grand Tour

"Altaria, can you get up?" Sam shouted as the dust cleared. Altaria nodded and helped herself up, using her cloud-like wings and then flew a few feet in the air.

Lance laughed. "You're tough, Sam." He said. "But you're no match for us. Dragonite, use Dragon Rush." Dragonite rushed at Altaria, just like before only this time, Sam and Altaria were ready for it.

"Cotton Guard, Altaria!" Altaria protected herself with her wings, barely taking any damage and dazing Dragonite for a few seconds. "Use Thunder Wave!" Altarria's attack landed, paralysing Dragonite just long enough for... "Dragon Pulse!"

Altaria fired a Dragon Pulse so powerful, it knocked out Dragonite and sent Altaria flying back a few feet.

"Dragonite has been defeated, victory goes to Sam!" Lorelei announced.

"We did it, Altaria!" Sam shouted as his pokemon flew down to hug him with her cloudy wings and the two friends shared a warm embrace. "You did good, Altaria" Sam said, pulling out Altaria's pokeball. "Now return to your pokeball so Agatha can heal you." Sam pressed the button on the pokeball and a red light shot from the center of the ball, surrounding Altaria and shrinking her down into the pokeball.

'We did it.' Sam repeated in his head over and over. 'We did it, we did it, we did it, we did it, WE DID IT!' Lance shook Sam's hand, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Congratulations, Sam." Lance said. "You are now the worlds youngest Gym Leader in history." Agatha handed Sam's pokeballs back to him and Sam released his team into the gym. The three flying types stood in front of Sam as he talked to them.

"We did it, you guys." Sam said, stroking Pidgeot's back. "We now own this gym." Pidgeot cooed quietly, Skarmory smiled and Altaria called it's name loudly with pride.

Lance turned to Sam. "Lorelei will show you around." He said. "We should battle again sometime." "See ya, guys!" Sam called as Agatha and Bruno followed Lance out of the room.

"I guess I'll show you around now." Lorelei said, leading Sam and his team out of the room. "This is the living room." She said, once they reached the first room. "You'll be living here, now Sam, so I suggest you call your family to deliver your stuff."

"Thanks." Sam said

The living room was surprisingly large with three armchairs, two couches, a fireplace and a tv, the room still had plenty of space.

"One more thing." Lorelei said. "You'll need to collect wood from Viridian forest for the wood burner, when you run out."

"Thanks for the advice." Sam said, writing down his 'To Do' list.

"Your bedroom and the bathroom are upstairs." Lorelei explained, leading upstairs. "What's also upstairs" Lorelei paused and opened the door. "The training Room."

Sam looked around. It was like the perfect place to train flying types with its incredibly high ceiling, training hoops, large sun roof and aerial obstacle courses , Sam knew that he and his team would be able to train with no problem.

"Well. That's the tour." Lorelei said they left the Pokemon in the training room and headed to the front door.

"Thanks for the tour, Lorelei." Sam said, gratefully

"No problem." Lorelei replied. "It's just a shame we couldn't battle. The others looked like it was so much fun. ".

"We can battle some other time." Sam said. "Just come by when neither of us are busy."

"Sounds fun, see you then." Lorelei said, opening the door when she stopped. "One last little thing." Lorelei said. "There's this Eevee that hangs around the gym, sometimes. I think it's lost because Eevee don't usually live in the city and I think it's ill but nobody ever gets the chance to check because by the time a doctor comes, it's gone."

"I'll look into it." Sam said "See ya."

"bye, Sam." Lorelei closed the door behind her.

Sam picked up his phone and made a call. 'How could I forget to tell her.' he thought until someone answered.

"Hello?"

"Mom, I did it. I got the job." Sam said excitedly.

"That's wonderful, dear. Congratulations."

"We'll be by later to pick up my stuff." Sam said.

"I already packed the boxes for you, Sam. i just knew you could do it."

Sam blushed but his mom couldn't see that. "Thanks mom, bye."

"Bye, Sam." Sam hung up the phone and then whistled for his Pokemon. Altaria and Skarmory followed Pidgeot out of the sun roof and landed in the garden in front of the gym and Sam's new home.

Sam opened the door and leaned out. "I'll be by in a second, guys." Sam said. "I just need to make some phone calls. "

Sam went back inside, picked up the phone and dialled the number of his best friend. "Hey, Dan." Sam said eagerly as soon as his friend answered the phone. "Guess what?"

"What?" Dan said with a smile, knowing the answer he was about to get.

"I got the job!" Sam exclaimed, excitedly. "I'm the new Viridian City Gym Leader!"

"That's awesome, dude." Dan said, proud of his friend for finally achieving his dream.

"Meet me outside my house." Sam told his friend. "Me and my Pokemon are gonna pick up you and my stuff in about an hour."

"So you meant what you said about me being your Gym Judge?" Dan asked.

Sam laughed. "Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"Sweet!" Dan exclaimed. "Now get off the phone so you can pick me up."

"Ok, peace dude." Sam said before hanging up.

Sam walked into the training room. Pidgeot and Altaria were ducking and diving through hoops while Skarmory was asleep, perched on a post.

Sam put his fingers in his mouth and whistled. "Come on, guys!" He shouted, startling Skarmory awake. "Let's pick up my stuff."

All three pokemon nodded and shot upwards, exiting through the sun roof. Sam chuckled to himself and made his way outside where his pokemon were waiting for him. Sam attached a saddle to Altaria and climbed On board. Sam patted Altaria's neck gently. "Let's go, guys." He said and Altaria flew into the air, Pidgeot and Skarmory flew either side.

* * *

Pokemon Profile:Altaria

Gender: Female

Ability: Natural Cure

Attacks: Dragon Pulse , Mist, Cotton Guard, Thunder Wave.

Nature: Calm

Info: Altaria is not a violent creature. Because of this, almost all moves Sam teaches her are defensive, such as Mist and Cotton Guard. Altaria is Sam's riding Pokemon and is always will to give him a ride to where he needs to be. However, if she's sleeping, it's the bus for Sam...


End file.
